


A Collection of Relations

by Zeodyme



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, M/M, head cannon crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot haven, and they're not linked unless otherwise stated. Be prepared for -any- genre</p><p>Head cannon notes: I view all thieves to live in the same verse. Apollo and Saguru at one point were school mates. Saguru is Dorian's nephew.</p><p>Mostly centering around Apollo and Klavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Oh Herr Forehead..."_

What is it with you and that nickname?

You've been calling me that every since our first trial.

That was... almost three years ago now.

_"That was an intense trial, ja?"_

I hate it when you use German.

It makes me fall for you more.

But i can't do that.

I can't trust you.

_"Ooh, you're blushing! How cute."_

Things like that make me think you're not completely oblivious.

It hurts when you flirt with me.

Because i can tell you're not serious.

So i scowl and yell at you.

I pretend everything's alright, while I'm being torn apart inside.

_"I like you. A lot. Will you go out with me?"_

Why should I?

I can tell you're still not serious.

You're just curious as to what it will be like.

You're going to use me, then cast me aside.

Just another fling to be forgotten.

Everything I've learned about you screams at me to say no.

I say yes.

_"Relax, schatze. It won't hurt."_

Damn you and your German.

For a second I believe you.

It does hurt, though, and you know it.

_"Ich liebe dich, Apollo."_

Do you, though?

I don't think you do.

But I answer "I love you, too."

Because I can't help it, because i do love you.

I'm starting to miss you calling me Herr Forehead.

It put distance between us.

Distance I could use now.

_"See you later, Apollo."_

It physically hurts now when you leave me.

I can't stand to be without you.

But you're drawing away from me.

I hate loving you.

I'm expecting you to say those words soon.

_"Apollo... we need to talk."_

Did you plan all of this?

...I don't want to know.

You've done more damage to me than you could ever know.

I should have said no.

But now you say farewell.

And I say goodbye.

Because you will never see me again.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't tell you exactly how I feel. It would hurt you too much. but I... I have to get it out. I hope you don't find this. If you do, please... don't be upset.

I hate when you look at me with pity. When you look at me like I'm going to break at any second. I'm not fragile. I can handle anything you want to do to me.

I know you don't mean to, but you keep hurting me when you turn me down. Every time I try to give myself to you, you say no. I want to trust you. I want to surrender to you. Why can't you see that?

Have you ever wanted to just cry? I do. Everything just keeps building, and I can't always hide it. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to worry. But when I make an excuse and leave you, that's what I do. I sit and I cry over everything that's going wrong. I cry because you don't trust yourself.

We've made so much progress... but it feels like we haven't gotten anywhere. I love you, so much, but I just can't get through to you. I want to be angry about that, but I can't be.

Do you know how helpless you make me feel? I can't help you get over the fear that you'll hurt me. I can't force you to do what I know will be okay, but you aren't certain of. I can only be there and try to comfort you when you are hurting. And I'm not even good at that.

I keep hoping that soon I'll actually go a day without having to fake a smile for you. I can't let you see how much you really hurt me. I suppose I'll get used to it. After all, it doesn't look like you'll be willing to fully accept me anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I noticed that something was different today.

You seemed to be looking at me a lot more.

And it's not with one of your normal expressions.

I can't quite place my finger on it, but I recognize that look.

I'm not sure I like it.

But I'll ignore it for now.

If you have something to say, you'll come out and say it.

That's just how you are.

_"I'd like to get to know you better."_

...Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

We've been pretty much complete strangers since we first met.

I thought that was what you wanted, being a prosecutor.

I'll admit, though, that I am curious about you.

So I say yes, because I'd like to know you better, too.

The smile you give me in return says a lot.

I'm not sure what's going to happen now.

But I don't think I'll regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to make it clear that with you, the good always out weighs the bad. Because lately, it seems like that's all there is, and I can tell it's hurting you. So I hope this helps.

You make me feel protected just by being near me. I feel safe and secure in your arms. I know you look out for me every second we're together. I hope you've noticed that I do the same for you.

I love the odd quirks you have. It's both amusing and adorable when you pause briefly because you saw something shiny. How you tend to play actual songs when you're air-guitaring. When you forget that you're supposed to be speaking English. How you blush, just ever so slightly, at the mention of peaches.

I could go on for hours about how you look, but I'm afraid your ego is big enough as it is. However, I will tell you these things.

I have a valid reason for calling you Sparkles. It's because your hair reflects light and draws even more attention to you. But I like it, because it's soft and very nice to run my hands through.

There's a lot i could say about your hands. They make the most amazing music when you want to play for me. And they're always so warm. You're always so gentle when you touch me, making me melt. But I know you're strong, too. After all, there have been times you've gripped me so hard you've left bruises. I don't blame you, since that's usually when I'm making you scream in pleasure while I...

Err, never mind.

The point is, I love you. I will never regret that, or agreeing to be with you, no matter what. You've healed all of my scars with your words and touches. You've made me happy again. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me.

Ich liebe dich.


End file.
